The Shodaime Immortal
by Rune Dela Vega
Summary: There are many things in the world that happen and then are never explained. Well this time someone was there, noticed, and is seeking to find out why this happened. Let us hope they're ready to know. Highlander x-over. NaruHina. Updates weekly/bi-weekly
1. Prologue

**AN: **I am quite proud to be one of the very few authors that have thought to attempt a Naruto/Highlander crossover. There is a slight problem with this. I've been knocking the idea around since I first discovered fanfiction. I currently have three unique time period ideas with an average of 5 different way of doing each. To get on with my point I'll be writing my easiest option first. Enjoy the randomness.

* * *

Prologue part 1

**First death**

_A flash. That's all I remember of the end of the fight. A bright purple flash. Kyu-kun tells me I scratched the temes headband. I don't remember it though. *Sigh* I feel so tired. I wonder if obaa-chan will be able send someone to retrieve me._

"_**I doubt it kittling.**_"

_I figured as much. Couldn't you have just let me die with hope? _

_"__**... sorry kit.**__"_

_It's ok. Oh look Kakashi-teme is here._

_"__**Go to sleep kit he'll get you home safely. Even though it's only to keep Tsunade from killing him.**__"_

_Alright Kyu I'm too tired to stay awake. Watch after my body._

_"__**No problem kit rest now.**__"_

Kakashi and a small pug dog crouch down by Naruto. Kakashi then grabs the fallen hitae-iate (sp?). "*Sigh* Pakkun we're taking the Demon back. Sasuke is to far away right now."

The small dog, now revealed to be Pakkun, then says. "Is it wise to take this thing back? You could finish what Sasuke started with another chidori."

Kakashis response was shocking to Kyuubi. "It's a good plan Pakkun. It's not like Tsunade will be able to tell it was my chidori that killed him. However, Sasuke needs to kill him otherwise he won't get the power he needs." Pakkun then agreed. At that point Kyuubi was ready to get out and gut Kakashi followed by that yappy little mutt.

"Alright Pakkun let's hit the path. Maybe if I take the rough long route Naruto might die thus giving Sasuke get the mangekyou?" Kakashi then took off with the bleeding body of Naruto tossed roughly over his shoulder. Pakkun followed with Sasukes headband in his mouth.

* * *

**Narrators PoV**

After many hours of travel Hatake Kakashi finally arrived at one of the gates of the Konoha. He ran as quickly as he could through the market street. Word was past on that the Kyuubi brat was greatly injured. By the time that Kakashi arrived at the hospital Tsunade had arranged for a surgical room to be prepared as well as a quick response med team. Unfortunately by the time they started to give him blood he had already... snuffed it.

Later, after sending the body to the cold storage room, Tsunade announced Narutos death and failure to the Konoha twelve. The results were mixed. Teams 10 and Gai were saddened. Sakura tried to get into the storage room to more mutilate his body. Team 8 well... Shino wasn't back yet and Kiba was in intensive care still knocked out. Hinata? Hinata was heart broken and went home thinking only of the fact she failed. She knew that this was a sign that she was a complete failure. After all she loved the most hated person in the village, she couldn't move through the jyuuken forms easily, she liked weapons and medical jutsu more than taijutsu, and she was so shy. Maybe she should just end it all so she was out of her families' way... maybe even give her father a reason to have her killed or even to kill her.

When she arrived at the family compound she found that the council was in session there she decided to do it now no sense keeping Naruto waiting for her. She approached the door to the council chambers two branch members stood guard outside.

"Stand down '_lady_' Hinata. We don't want to... '_Hurt_' you." the guard on the left said.

Hinata said, "Back off Hiro I don't want your family to suffer."

Hiro didn't believe her and signaled for the other to attack. The guard rushed forward only to fall dead a foot away from her when she touched his outstretched hand. Hiro was now scared and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I warned you Hiro." Hinata said as she reached forward as if to touch him. Hiro tried to ward her off by raising a hand. However, as soon as she touched it he felt as is if something inside him had just exploded. As he collapsed all he could think is _'What a fool I was.'_ Hinata kept walking towards the door. She stopped right before taking one last look at her life. Then she kicked the door off it's hinges sending it flipping end over end into the council chambers.

As the door flew into the room, several of the older elders struggled to get out of the way. It hit one elder, who was to slow to get out of the way, on the head killing him instantly. Hinata strode forward purposely as two more branch members rushed her with hands outstretched. One of the elders who hated her watched this happening while smirking. Next thing he knew he saw her a foot past the guards as they collapsed forwards onto the ground. All he could think is it was just a trick.

"What the... what did you just do daughter?" Haishi asked.

"Chuckle* Daughter that's funny Haishi. Since when have I been your daughter?" Hinata asked sill chuckling. "I was never your daughter and now I will show you how far I am from being your daughter."

"I doubt that will happen Hinata. Everyone attack her!" Haishi shouted then charged as did every elder and branch member there. Hinata backed up into the open doorway and said a quiet prayer for the branch family members "Go to Kami." As each Hyuuga reached out to hit her she would gently touch their open palm taking a step forward. Body after body fell until before her there were 4 council members and her father.

"You shouldn't be this powerful we placed a seal on you!" A council member shouted

"You can't possibly be my daughter." The foolish clan head said, "You are a demon."

"Then execute me 'Father'. Oh wait you don't have enough power. You should try something before the Hyuuga are no longer is strong enough to save themselves." Hinata taunted.

She rushed towards the council member that mentioned the seal. He tried to land an attack but she only touched his hand then redirected it towards her left causing his body to fall that way.

As the body fell she quickly flipped over it to get away from any counter attack. As she landed she noticed something wrong her father wasn't standing by the others. Then she felt him behind her. _'Darn I didn't even finish my job oh well I'll let him hit a lung then finish them off.'_ She moved slightly to her left as her father hit her back. Sending her flipping forward. Then standing before the last two elders winked before plunging her only two kunai into their hearts. Then turned and stared at her father. He was on the ground struggling to breathe quite obviously dieing. She then smiled went to the doorway closed the door turned and fell forward dead.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office crying when the news of what happened to the Hyuuga arrived. She instructed the Hyuuga bodies to be moved from the room then burned save Hinatas. She had known of Hinatas crush on Naruto and so decided they'd be buried next to each other. So she had Hinatas body placed into the cold storage room at the hospital so they'd be in the same place and easily moved later.

Later that evening Tsunade was in her office drinking with Jariaya they were drinking in memory of the two best genins ever. When a hospital attendant rushed in saying there is a problem with Naruto and Hinatas body. Next moment Tsunade and Jaraiya shunshinned into the hallway outside the storage room. "What's the problem Ryuu?" Tsunade asked.

Ryuu stuttered out, "W-Well... I-I-I don't no for sure ma'am. You should go look for yourself." Ryuu stuttering this had never happened before. Even Jaraiya knew this. Both Sannin could only think 'WTF is happening'. Tsunade took one last glance at the scared anbu lieutenant. Then glanced at Jaraiya he looked her straight in the eye and nodded. She then did what anyone else would do when walking into an unknown situation... she kicked the door in.

The dramatic and intimidating effect that Tsunade was hoping for was ruined by the fact that all the hinges in the hospital were Tsunade-strength-proof. His was because she liked to kick them in quite often. However, the door flew open as she and Jaraiya rushed in eyes temporarily blind because of the sudden lack of light. After a moment their eyes at last adjusted. It was Tsunade that saw it first. Someone impersonating Naruto was sitting by Hinatas gurney crying. She motioned for Jaraiya to approach him and check him. Jaraiya was slowly drawing near to the impersonator when the figure said. "Ero-sannin it's really me. How did she die?"

Jaraiya gave Tsunade a look as if to ask her to explain. "Gaki she died killing the Hyuuga council. You should be proud of her. She succeeded after all."

He sniffed one more time tears still falling, "Did she also get her father?"

"Yeah gaki she got him. But he landed a killing blow on her before he snuffed it. He was the only one that landed a hit... it killed him. We decided to let her ability go with her to the grave we burned the bodies not checking what she did." Jaraiya said patting him on the back.

"Thanks... Jaraiya-sensei... Tsunade... I'm sure she would appreciate it. After all it was something she figured out watching me. She kept it secret all this time. I'm sure she would prefer to keep it that way."

Jaraiya was shocked Tsunade as well. _Naruto invented what she did?'_ Was it that shocking to them? ...yes it was. After all Naruto was always being an idiot. How

could he possibly have invented anything apart from that stupid hentai jutsu?

"I know what you're thinking Ero-sannin. I didn't really create it. I was talking about things I wish I could do with her. Then, right before the 3rd chunnin exam, she told me she had succeeded in creating a knock off of it." Naruto said tears still in his eyes.

Jaraiya just had to ask him. "What was it Naruto? What did she create?"

"A chakra bomb." Naruto then sighed before continuing, "The caster needs to be absolutly calm but incredibly angry to do it. Then just touch someone placing in chakra latent in feelings. If anyone is angry, panicky, or tries to attack you or anyone else they'll die from a network explosion. On the flipside, if the person is calm, happy, or seeks only to help someone it creates a telepathic bond for about a minute. It's good for fighting in teams. But only if you can remain calm."

What did the sannin think of this attack? You could describe Jaraiya as, 'You can knock but no ones home or even in the same universe.' Tsunade? Tsunade could only think, _'How did sensei neglect two such talented genin? They should have been put together with a sensei that would help them.'_ Then it occoured to her that perhaps academy senseis had noticed and had kept this seceret from him. Perhaps they even seperated Hinata from Naruto just so they could further put down both. Not allowing them to help each other through their problems. _'It didn't work though did it? *chuckle* they only made Hinata realize she loved him. But if Naruto had these ideas... why didn't he try to make them?'_

The sannin had thought of the question at the same time. And then again at the same time asked, "Gaki/Brat, why didn't you try to invent this jutsu?"

At this Naruto started chukling darkly. "Really you think that I would still be alive if I could do such a thing at such time? ... You know Hinata-chan offered to teach me the attack. I really would have liked to have learned it. B-B-But this cursed village has kept me from learning anything that could help me. Now I have nothing to remind me of her. Obaa-chan... what am I going to do? I can't stay here the council will try to kill me while insisting that since I'm alive I must be Kyuubi." While he was speaking his tears started flowing harder.

Tsunade felt like crying for him too. Jaraiya had a suggestion, "Gaki, you could come with me quietly we'll leave tonight."

"... Sure Sensei... I'l go with you. Anywhere to get away from here."

"C-Can I c-come with you, N-Naruto-kun?"

"_NANI?!?!?!?!_" shouted Jaraiya, Tsunade and Naruto.

"I-I said---" By this time Naruto had figured out who was talking and tackled Hinata off the gurney in a hug. Jaraiya and Tsunade were still shocked. _'Why aren't they dead?'_Time stopped suddenly when a kunai flew into the room landing right where Hinatas head had been. As the Sannin looked around trying to find the source of the knife. Naruto noticed there was and exploding tag on its handle.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Naruto shouted trying to warn the Sannin as he grabbed Hinata and tried to run. All of a sudden the Sannin realized that there was a quiet burning sound. The Sannin then realized what it was and took off after Naruto. As they ran down the hospitals corridor Tsunade realized that the hospital must have been evacuated. As they reached the end of the corridor they realized the only way out in time was through the wall. Naruto took Hinata with him as he jumped through the window while Tsunade punched the wall then ran out of it with Jaraiya following. They kept running only to stop and look back when the hospital exploded.

"Baa-chan... w-what just happened?"

Suddenly six nins appeared in front of them with katanas drawn and wearing anbu masks with the symbol 'NE' on them. "Kyuubi, you have been ordered to stand down and be executed according to the wishes of the council." The lead nin said.

While Naruto put Hinata down Tsunade exclaimed, "NANI?!?!?! They don't have that power and whos anbu are you?"

"Not yours Tsunade-hime." Danzou appeared behind the anbu along with half the council. "I recommend that you submit to the will of the coucil Tsunade. You'll be allowed to live as a figure head for the village then."

"LIKE HE---" Naruto interupted her saying."Danzou leave her, Hinata, and Jaraiya alone and do what you came for."

"Very well Namikaze-san. Captain, carry out your orders."

Tsunade was startled _'How could he know?'_"Nani?" She said, "How did you find out Danzou? You shouldn't even have an inkling of his heritage."

"A man should be able to recognize his own childs offspring shouldn't he?" Danzou smirked as everyone one elses anger and blind hate changed to shock. "Carry on captain."

The anbu captain signalled his lieutenant to stab Naruto. As the junior officer ran forward Hinata ran in front of Hinata shielding him. The nin decided he should kill the Demoness as well. Having made his decision he stabbed her in the heart, kicked off her chest, flipped landing a little behind her, and started to charge at Naruto with a helm breaker slash. Right as he took his first step he felt something touch his back. Let us share a moments silence for the death of the 'ELITE' but foolish ninja... ... ... YA RIGHT!!!

The anbu, the Council and Danzoun were stunned... what happened? One moment the heiress was standing off to the side the next she was stabbed in the heart and then her hand lightly touches the anbu officer and he dies. Then one of the stupid council members spoke up, "It's the Kyuubi he took over the heiress as well!"Another Council member spoke up, "Quick kill the beast and retrieve her body."

Meanwhile the captain was trying to figure it out. _'That doesn't explain what happened though... he fell forward as if pushed... but only the girls hand touched his back.'_The captain then realized what happened. "Oh crap. GET AWAY FROM HER BODY!" But he had realized it was to late. Two of the anbu had just grabbed her wrists to pick her up. When her body turned into a log(LOGGED!!!{my version of pawnage}). Hinata appeared behind the one of the anbu and stabbed him in the back causing him to fall dead across the log.

The other anbu sliced at her. But Hinata tripped into him over the fallen anbu and onto the sword looked up at him some and, with blood leaking out of her mouth, said, "fooled you... BUNSHIN BAIHAKU(sp?)" She then exploded in such a way that Diedara, the explosions master of Iwa, would have been in tears watching.

Meanwhile, the last two anbu rushed towards Naruto one aiming to stab him in the throat the other to gut him. Naruto smirked right before they 'killed' him. But as it turns out elite ninja really suck at chakra sensing or else they'd have realized that they had just killed a Kage Bunshin. Then two Narutos ran through the smoke staying below both of the anbus swords. The first clone stabbed the anub on the left in a lung just to watch the anbu struggle to live. The other clone had a rasengan charged in his hand as he dashed towards the other living anbu he spun around a sword slash and slammed the attack into the anbus head rearranging the anbus priorities at the source.

At this point Danzou knew he was screwed. After all it was apparent from the beginning that his grandson was a shadow clone. _'He must have stolen the heiress away.'_"Captain... get me my army." At this command the Captain shunshined away.

A voice echoed around the area then, "Tsunade take Hinata and run Shizune is already dead. Jaraiya I'll need your help against my... grandfather." As Tsunade turned to leave Hinata appeared in her path running pell mell back towards Jaraiya and presumably Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade huffed as she grabbed Hinata around the waist pulling her along after. She could hear and feel the reinforcements appear back where Jaraiya was but she still couldn't feel Naruto. All of a sudden a the sound of many birds was heard off to her right. She jumped back knocking Hinata backwards as well. Kakashi zoomed past thrusting a Chidori into the building that they had just been about to pass.

"Kakashi!!!" Tsunade screeched at him. "What are you doing your supposed to be help---" She was interrupted by a flying kick to the head.

"Don't worry hokage. I, Matio Gai, shall rescue you from the demons hip and UNYOUTHFUL control! Kakashi my eternal rival you rescue Hinata." The Matio Fool, Gai, said while pounding his chest like a gorilla when threatened.

"I shall help dear sensei..." Gais chibi copy said.

"YOSH well done my YOUTHFUL apprentice!" After this they seemed to go off on a tangent that the author of this fic feels is best left uncharted.

"*chuckle* You forgot about me." Anko had appeared wielding... dango sticks... {"Anko what are you doing with dango sticks?" "Shut up and go along with it!" "Fine but you oh me Pocky."}

"*AHEM* If I help destroy the Kyuubis taint the council will clear my record. I shall not lose."

After this it is best for the sanity of the author and those reading. That I the author just sum up what happens.

The fight between Jaraiya and Naruto versus the entire anbu forces, both Ne and village forces, was long and bloody. by the end of it Jaraiya had lost an arm and an eye before finally succumbing to the loss of blood. Before his passing both he and Naruto succeeded in killing off most of the villages anbu and all of Danzous secret Ne anbu. After Jaraiya fell Naruto felt it was time to show the coucnil just how mad they had made him. Isn't it lucky for them he didn't have to hunt them down. he killed every single council member on the scene. He did leave his grandfather alive... mostly alive... ok he left him a chance to live. However, seeing as the villages top healer had been slain and the other healers were busy trying to save the anbu forces it wasn't very likely that they would be able to heal a torn of arm and leg.

In Tsunades fight? ...Lets just say many of the villages top sensei... only sensei lets be honest... had died trying to kill her. Kakashi finally succeeded after Tsunade ran out of chakra from healing her wounds. Hinata killed him not long after when he tried to hit her with the mystical palm technique. Isn't it funny that most of the villages top shinobi... weren't that... on top? Oh well.

Naruto eventually caught up with the fleeing Hinata at the place where Lee fought Kimimaro. They took off with absolutely nothing... just them, their weapons, and their collective intelligence... and maybe their love for one another.

In unrelated news the loss of so many of the villages 'top' shinobi led to the destruction of Konoha in 6 years later by the Village hidden by the gays... errr... I mean Otogakure.

**

* * *

**

AN:

the dates are rough estimates so don't take me at my word. Also I didn't study this I just created it in a story format.

* * *

5 years after the events of VoE

* * *

Two people wearing cloaks with red clouds are walking along the road. One of them has an orange mask and seemed to skip along the otherhad blue skin. They finally arrived at their destination, a small town on the outskirts of Konoha, they then proceed to walk into a bar. After they order they start to listen in on the news and gossip going around.

"Really she did that?" "Sure did and she---" "Price of rice has---" "No way you won that bet." "They wouldn't except my mission---" "Ya and so the Hyuuga are---" Various other things were heard over the din but all of them seemed less and less interesting.

Their saki arrived then. The blue one stopped listening after awhile seeing as the voices seem to merge with one another after a point. As the masked one was about to stop he heard something interesting.

"---Ya and then this girl in a mask came running up and they started banging their swords against each other." As the man mentioned the sword fight he stood up to mock it. "And so then the guy they were fighting well his sword gets knocked out of his hands right. And then the girls companion says something and sheaths his weapon as the girl cuts off his head. Then just as i turn to walk away some white cold comes up from his body and rushes towards her and there is lightning and----"

All of a sudden the man was interupted,"And floods and eartquakes then you finally woke up and had one hell of a hangover right?"

"I told you I was on me way back from Kusa at the time. And their saki is the worst of the land." After the man said that he paid for his booze and left staggering his way out.

"Well that was interesting." The masked man said.

"What was interesting?" His companion asked.

"Oh nothing... let us go see about retrieving the Kyuubi SO THAT PEIN WILL REALIZE THAT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!"

"Why did I even ask you Tobi?" the blue man said.

"Kisame, could it be because Tobi is a good boy?" At this question Kisame looked ready to bring out his sword and start destroying the pub

"Never mind Tobi. I'll go ask the bartender where we can find the demon spawn we were 'asked to kill'." Kisame then stood up and walked over to the bar to get away from Tobi.

"Well... Tobi guesses that Tobi will find out about this strange cloud later. Guess Tobi shoul let Madara-kun take over for awhile." No sooner than the man, Tobi, was done talking than the feeling around him shifted. "Very well Tobi I shall go talk to the man that just left you wait." He quickly got up and ran after the man that had left leaving Kisame a note.

* * *

45 years later(50 years after VoE)

the great upsetting and the time of heroes

The criminal organization known as Akatsuki had been destroyed a while back. While no one could tell you who did it they could tell you this. That whoever had done it was incredibly powerful after all they destroyed all of Rain as well.

Konoha was gone wiped from even the history books bye the village hidden by the gays(Otogakure). And those who were once spoken of as the strongest in the land were now dead. There were a few remaining but not many. Now there are new names spoken of. There are even pairs that would work together that were now famous. The two most well Known are 'Kage Tenshi and Kage' and 'Gesshoku and Sakura'. The last group is the most feared in the land while the first is the most loved.

* * *

200 years later (250 years after VoE)

Loss of power

Again the land has changed the great ninja villages have dissappeared and many technolgies have been lost. Currently it is a time when most are going back to farming trying to support the great population that has arisen since the end of war over 100 years ago. Their are still countries but each country is weaker than their earlier counterparts. Still the names of both Kage and Kage Tenshi are remembered.

* * *

750 years later (1000 years after VoE)

the time of the great forgetting

A great loss has happened the continent holding the Elemental Nations has sunk beneath the sea giving rise to more land elsewhere allowing more freedom for people; however, due to the sudden shift worldwide the climates have also changed it is now colder than ever. Unfortunately, all of the technoligical advancements have been lost and there are none who remember the old stories. The stories of ninjas and of great powers long since forgotten are now gone. Now is the time of great cold. where humans are struggling to survive amongst the frozen plains northward. Still there are some championed as the greatest and strongest in the land.

* * *

2000 years later (4000 after the VoE)

Time of Gods

Strange things have happened in this time. Wars are being fought civilizations dying and being subjected. However, amongst all this a game has started to be played... a game in which there can be only one. The leaders of civiliations are now thought to live forever. Many believe it is true for these men never die. Until finally these men started to die. One by one they would fall each being found with their head by their side. And last but not least stories are being told of beings possessing great wisdom and power.

* * *

1000-2500 years after the Time of Gods (5000-6500 after VoE)

reinvention of the human race

Many things that were lost have been rebuilt or 'reforged'. And many new things have been brought to the attention of the world. The most powerful weapon to ever be created has not only been recreated for a time but also surpassed in quantity and quality by gunpowder. Ninjas had there time and when someone tried to recreate them they fell through along with samurai and many other important warriors all thanks to a simple party favor. Heroes no longer are spoken of aas a fact but more of as an ideal. Things that they once accomplished thought of as myths and legends and old stories told to frighten kids. And still great evils hav risen and fallen. One such evil is yaoi... just kidding. Truthfully though one such evil is called Sakura or Cherry no one knows who or what this evil is all they know is it kills anyone that finds out about it.

* * *

490 years later (6990 years after VoE)

the last stop

The world now has changed a lot from what it once was over 6000 years ago there are different modes of transport, there are new stories, there are new and better weapons. But one thing hasn't changed and that is war. It still exists and will forever exist as long as there is pain of loss in someones heart. Moving on, one thing has been brought to the attention of many 'near normal' people. Beings such as immortals existed once long ago and they continue to exist today. The immortals that exist now believe only a few things. First, that they are safe on holy ground. Second, that there can only be one on one fights between them. Thirdly, they can't have any children. And Lastly, "There can only be one."

* * *

**AN:** Right well some of you may have notice that I condensed the prolouge finally. Let us have a little cheer for that . YAY!!!! Please rememer any feed back would be good and I know there are things wrong cause as I was shrinking them I found a lot of things wrong. So please take the time it only improves the story. Nothing bad happens I swear no universe ending or anything.


	2. Chapter 1: Setting the scene

AN: Sorry while I may be a fan of highlander I do not know the exact date at any point during the show. However, I can quote nearly whole episodes explain every move Duncan used defeated everyone. Also my favorite character is in here… and while I don't condone swearing he does… and loves to do it all the time. Thus, I will be editing it a little when he does.

_Episode that the event takes place_

^location^

"speech"

"soft speaking like a whisper or mutter"

"_radio or walkie talkie"_

'_thoughts'_

**|Demon speech|**

_**[demon thought]**_

_The Gathering_

^on a bridge somewhere^

A scruffy man in a trench coat stood waiting on the bridge and staring out at the water. What for you ask? He waits for his opponent. A car pulls to the side on the bridge another man gets out also wearing a trench coat. The man that just arrives quickly approaches the first. "What are you doing here? My challenge was to Duncan Macleod."

"I am also a Macleod just a different vintage." The second man said.

"Hmmm…. This could be a fun. so i won't knock it till i've tried it." The man with the beard said as he pulled a mask out of his coat.

"Slan, are you still trying to emulate that old legend?"

"Connor… Connor… Connor…" Slan said while shaking his head. "Connor, you should know that all legends have to do with us in some facet. For instance, that legend is real I met the man two decades ago. He is very powerful. To bad you decided to fight me or else you could have met him. Now… TIME TO DIE!" Slan said as he charged at Connor Macleod.

* * *

_Bad day in Building A_

^Hallway of a court house^

Greg was getting more nervous as he rushed to inform his boss, Bryan Slade, of the snipers that had just landed on the roof. _'I am so gonna get shot I just know it.'_ As he entered the court room approaching Slade he tried thinking of ways to say this positively. _'"Sir I failed to keep the police from interfering in our escape plan. All because I stopped to use the John." Yep I'm so dead. If he doesn't kill me his boss will for not going to the bathroom before the take over.'_ "Sir, two snipers have landed on the roof with the helicopter."

Slade was livid as his hand strayed towards the gun nearby his hip. "WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP THEM YOU IDIOT!!! NOW THEY HAVE COVER FOR ANYTHING ELSE THEY WANT TO PUT ON OUR ROOF TOP!!!"

"I'm sorry sir." Greg pleaded. "But I didn't notice they were there until I went to check the helicopter. It took off in time for me to see two figures dressed in black running behind some piping."

Bryan Slade now was as scared as if he was in front of his red eyed boss. "Two figures in black?" He questioned softly.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you see if they had guns?"

"No, sir!"

"CRAP!!!! Right get everyone onto one floor check each others identity by memory or shared experiences. And most importantly shoot to kill not to wound."

"But… sir, I think we should try to escape some other way if we don't Gesshoku will be very angry should we live."

"He's always angry just get the men and fix this situation." By now Slade was almost catatonic with panic fearing his life was forfeit thanks to his dim witted comrade. When, to his disbelief, the walkie-talkie came to life with the voice of the copper handling the situation.

*BUZZ* _"I'm sorry about the snipers Slade, but my friend down here decided to take charge of the situation believing you wouldn't do anything about it. Please Bryan, just leave the hostages alone and your helicopter will be back soon we're pulling the snipers down now."_

"Never mind Greg it was a false alarm. Get back to your post."

"Well you tried to play with me copper. I'll show you how I play."

* * *

_The Sea Witch_

^The Sea Witch 2^

Duncan Macleod stood on the end of the boat watching the water turn red. As he turned away he felt the quickening start.

After it was over he got up and started to limped off the ship totally exhausted. As he got to the gangplank he looked out onto the dock and saw a man standing there in the shadows. The man had Silver hair and carried a three headed scythe. But the odd thing about this man was his eyes. His eyes were pink. How could he tell what color they were? They GLOWED a malevolent pink.

The man was staring at Duncan when he started chuckling. "Do you realize how f***ed up you look?"

Duncan's intelligent reply was only, "What?"

"You also made my job easier. All I gotta do is return you safely to your shop. I don't even have to deal with the Teme that lived on the boat."

"What?" The sharp wit of our favorite immortal gave stinging blows to the unknown man. The other man chuckled and disappeared.

"Well my name is Hidan," said Hidan, who had appeared again behind Duncan, "and I will see you in a while. Maybe another decade." Hidan then knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head. "*chuckle* I doubt I'll see you before then."

Hidan then picked Duncan up and went to the antique store with him. As he approached it he noticed a pre-immortal signature and normal signature. "Hmmmm… well that is odd. Guess even taicho can be wrong at times."

Hidan continued to approach the door to the antique shop. _'Let me think… perhaps I'll just knock let him deal with the questions. Yes I like that choice.'_

"See you when you are ready. If you ever are ready." Hidan then dropped Duncan on the doorstep of the shop, knocked, and ran away. The door opened and there stood a blonde young man looking about confusedly. Then he looked down and called out for Tessa to help him bring Duncan in. 'Good luck, Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod. You're gonna need it in the coming trials.'

* * *

_Band of Brothers_

^Antique shop^

'_What power can I draw for this… what hope?' _That was as far as Duncan Macleod got before his thoughts were interrupted by Tessa.

"You still have energy for this?" Was all she asked.

Barely noticing her he responded, "I couldn't sleep. … I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't wake me… the empty bed woke me."

As he was about to respond he felt the presence of another immortal. He slowly got up and then cautiously walked towards the door Tessa following not far behind. As he slowly opened the door and looked around, Tessa asked, "What is it?" He then looked down and saw something very odd and out of place.

Standing on his doorstep was a tin soldier with his head chopped off. Next to that there were four other tin warriors. He only recognized one, it was the man from the boat, Hidan. The second had long red hair with a pink bow in it, a large scar on his cheek in the shape of an 'X', and carried a katana on his hip like a samurai. The third had blue hair and the face was hidden bye a fan and had four holsters thee of which were currently carrying fans. The last and brightest of the warriors was wearing an orange cape and seemed to have two swords on his back under the cape. However, Duncan couldn't tell for sure.

"I believe the first one is a message from Grayson… but the four warriors… I don't know. However, do you remember about the man with silver hair I told you about a while back?" Duncan asked still perusing the figures.

"Yes of course."

"This one looks like him" Duncan said holding up the first figure who was posed ready to strike some unseen target. the oddest thing is somehow the eye's still glowed an evil pink.

"Duncan they frighten me." Was all Tessa could say.

* * *

**AN:** Alright I admit it. I did it... and I'm proud of it. It needed to have him... mostly cause I can't see him anywhere but alive the world just seems like a darker place. For those who don't understand... look at the description of the second figure... and to help you figure it out. the firgure was shorter than the others. this says that if the figures where at the same scale then the difference would make the man or woman about 1 foot or so shorter than the others.

P.S. I also changed this chapter from before. I hope I get something from this.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Prepare for a show

_Episode that the event takes place_

^location^

"speech"

"soft speaking like a whisper or mutter"

"_radio or walkie talkie"_

'_thoughts'_

**|Demon speech|**

_**[demon thought]**_

_

* * *

_

Band of Brothers

^A small out of the way park^

A man in a trench coat is walking along a path. He stops at a bench next to an archway. As he started to light a cigarette, he stopped and started to look around as if he had seen or heard something.

"I know. These things will kill me right?" Said mister trench coat.

"I'm Ready Grayson." Responded our intrepid, young(he's only 400 years old), and slightly stupid hero

"What's the rush for? Do you really think there is something waiting for us after this? Darius does… but you're smarter then he is. Aren't you Macleod?" Grayson said, while gesturing with his cigarette.

'_This guy actually complimented me.' _Duncan was a little shocked and a little more disturbed by this thought. "And what exactly do you know of me."

"Oh many things. You could probably say I'm a fan of your work. …You have immense potential. There aren't many like you left. I've killed so many." Looking smug Grayson continued to fiddle with the cigarette. He had yet to take more than the first initiatory puff to light it. "It seems like such a waste to kill you now. Hmm… why don't you come and work for me Macleod. Oh not long only a century or so. We could do so much."

Chuckling at the irony of the situation Duncan replied, "With the gathering so soon at hand. What makes you think any of us have a century left?"

"Ah well. Hmm…" Grayson faltered not having thought about that before. "Well then I'll promise you this we'll be the last two remaining immortals… we'll duke it out for the ultimate prize."

"But Victor Paulus will die." Duncan was getting a bit annoyed now.

"And well he should after all how else would I go about bringing Darius out of his little hovel?"

"And why exactly do you want that? Just for having placed one spy into your organization? You don't strike me as a petty person." Duncan said hoping to knock Grayson out of his little totally controlled world.

Grayson didn't even bat an eye. "Well you are right I don't want to do this to him because of that. I'm going to do it cause I was ordered to."

"WHAT?! Who has the power to command you?" As Duncan was speaking he thought about the man, Hidan, and how he seemed so powerful. More powerful then even Darius or Grayson. but power wasn't everything. experence could beat power given when given an opportunity. "Is it Hidan that is commanding you?"

Now this question did make Grayson pause. "You've been spoken to by the God of Blood?"

"The God of Blood? Is that his title… well then I guess so. Who is he?"

Grayson looked relieved after that question. "Well then I guess you didn't fight him. If you had and were still around that might have scared me."

"While I didn't fight him he did save my head as it were." Duncan said pouting a little on the inside _'Damn I thought I could get info on this Hidan from him.'_

"He didn't try to kill you? Not even Maim you?" Grayson said looking taken aback.

"No in fact he said he was ordered to help me." Duncan thought that maybe this was the best card he could have played for this conversation._ 'Maybe he will tell me something about this guy.'_

"H-H-He helped you? But he never helps anybody he only kills. People only see him when he comes out to kill another immortal." Grayson actually looked afraid.

'_What could make him scared he's over 4000 years old.'_ Duncan couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Grayson was actually scared of some random immortal who had to be younger then him after all the oldest ones remaining are Darius and Grayson. "Grayson, why are you so scared of a younger immortal?"

"Hahahaha… younger?" Still laughing Grayson continued. "You think he's younger? What ever gave you that impression? He's older then time recorded by me or Darius. And the others say his master is a little younger than him. But enough questions… to business." As he pulled his sword out of his coat Macleod did as well.

"Very well then let us start." Duncan quickly parried as Grayson stabbed at him. Acting quickly he spun with the parry twisting around Grayson's sword hoping to get the opening he needed to end this. But alas, Grayson proved to be the quicker as he jumped backwards. _'Double no triple damn!!! How can I defeat an immortal that is older and stronger than me.'_

Parry and strike. Parry and strike. Back and forth they went until, finally, they clashed each trying to overpower the other. Lights fell on them. A car some idiot actually decided to drive past this park tonight. _'Lucky me I get a reprieve.'_

"Hey stop go back! What was that?"

"Dude those guys are fighting with swords."

"Sweet."

"you are lucky Macleod… but luck doesn't last forever." Grayson warned. "Until we meet again, Highlander." After saying that last comment, Grayson turned and walked away placing his sword back in his coat.

As soon as he was out of sight Duncan collapsed to his knees panting._ 'That was close. To close. I must get stronger so I can defeat him next time.'_ Using his sword as a cane he then got up and walked back to his car.

**

* * *

**

AN:

I know I promised to make these longer and I was going to. However, I got distracted this weekend by many things. Chief amongst these is another highlander fic that Maverick wrote called "Maelstrom". though I believe he spelled it differently. For those that cant tell the difference my stories will be based of the TV series while Maverick's is based of the BBC movies. Personally I like the TV show… I never liked Connor that much and the story in the movies never made a lot of sense. 


	4. Chapter 3: Fight and Dailogue

**AN:** I regret to realize this so late but… I uhhh… I forgot to place a disclaimer in my stories. So uh ^_^;; here it is. Oh and I will only place one disclaimer in my story it applies throughout the whole story. take care and enjoy the update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Highlander TV-show or Naruto… but I do own a cat called Terry Pratchett… he likes to bite fingers and walk on my keyboard… and erase whatever I write.

_Episode that the event takes place_

^location^

"speech"

"soft speaking like a whisper or mutter"

"_radio or walkie talkie"_

'_thoughts'_

**|Demon speech|**

_**[demon thought]**_

_The Band of Brothers_

^Sulfur refinery^

The cloudy and dreary day was almost at an end. A grey car gently pulled to a stop next to the black Thunderbird. Out stepped a man with sleek backed brown hair and a white sweater with a black trench coat over top. As he started walking towards the large structure of the plant he shouted, "MACLEOD!!!"

As the man neared the structure he saw Macleod standing, not far from the steps of said structure, wearing a black trench coat and with his katana out as well. Pulling out his sword Grayson then said, "Sulfur… that was the beginning of it. The Chinese used it to amuse. It took someone of vision to see it's true use. And to create from it… gunpowder. …And the world was never the same again."

They slowly started to circle each other. Gradually getting closer not wanting to make a mistake that could cost them their heads. Grayson then continued speaking. "What about you Macleod? …Did you ever do anything that changed the world?" Duncan remained silent while circling Grayson not wanting to risk losing his focus. "Too bad now you never will."

As our villain held his sword out in challenge, Duncan repeated the gesture holding his out with the blade down. Duncan then flipped his sword so it was held properly and was about to charge Grayson, but the cunning 4000 year old had spun around with his sword held straight out so as to, hopefully, break Duncan's guard. Not having expected this Duncan quickly went on the defensive bringing his sword up to block and placing a second hand on the hilt.

The blow that came from Grayson felt like a train had hit his arm. Slightly rattled he backed up trying to block the incoming strikes. As they approached the sulfur pile Duncan slipped in the water at the bottom of the pile. As he fell against the pile, he watched Grayson approach with his sword swinging downwards saying, "There can only be one."

Quickly rolling to the side he jumped to his feet and watched as Grayson sliced nothing but sulfur. Rolling with the swipe Grayson narrowly dodged the Highlanders thrust. This caused Duncan to trip from overextending himself. As he went down he stuck out a hand and performed a frontal flip to get back to his feet. Once he had righted himself he noticed Grayson was back on his feet and running towards him sword held out to Grayson's right. Quickly Duncan turned and ran towards the steps to the structure.

Grayson finally caught up just as Duncan placed his foot on the third step. As Grayson brought his sword up over head and then down towards the 400-year-old's back Duncan did the unexpected by launching himself in a (left sideways flip???) using the energy of his bounce from the step. Grayson watched as if the world had frozen as Duncan landed and brought his sword around in an arc to slice off our villains head.

However, the strike was to slow as Grayson hadn't been alive for over 4000 years without learning one or 20 tricks. Grayson collapsed so he could escape from the Highlanders blow. As he hit the ground he rolled away so as to avoid the follow up strike. As he got to his feet on the sulfur pile he saw Duncan casting off his coat. _'might as well humor him.'_ Thought Grayson as he shrugged off his coat and letting it drop to the floor.

Now while most people would ignore this meaningless coat drop as 'just an excuse to show off.' Our brave hero noticed something very important about Grayson's coat. While his own coat after being thrown away caught a draft of wind and floated off a few feet Grayson's had not; in fact, Grayson's coat after being tossed off his shoulders dropped quickly to the sulfur then slipped under the sulfur. _'Damn… that coat is weighted… he was exercising this whole time. I'm screwed.'_ As Duncan thought that he noticed that Grayson was finally standing straight no longer hunched over. _'CRAP!!!'_ was his last thought as he brought his sword in front of himself in a pitiful defense.

Again and again Grayson struck all the while Duncan was backpedaling trying to figure out a way to overcome Grayson. All of a sudden he tripped. As he fell he stuck one hand behind him to catch himself. While he did this his sword was only held in one hand. Seeing an opportunity Grayson quickly spun around crashing his sword into Duncan's sword.

As the swords clashed Duncan's sword was jolted out of his hand. Slipping end over end into the darkness the sword finally landed somewhere unseen by Duncan. Laying there in the sulfur and seeing Grayson's Smug grin of satisfaction he realized that his luck had finally run out.

Holding his sword up above his head Grayson shouted, "There can be only one!" as he started to bring it down he heard a soft whir coming towards him. Deciding he wouldn't risk it he jumped back from Duncan. And not a moment to soon as a huge metal… something went spinning by right where his neck would have been had he stayed.

'_Focus!! Ignore the temptation to turn and see what it was.'_ Was all Grayson thought while looking in the direction the object had come from. Grayson then shouted, "Who's there?!"

Duncan having since gotten to his feet looked around also trying to figure out what was happening. Knowing it was a bad idea didn't stop him from turning from Grayson to check behind himself. That's when it happened so quiet was the answer to Grayson's question it could have been passed off as the wind. However, since both immortals were straining to pick up anything with their senses they heard it.

"No one here but us anchovies, son."

Duncan's feelings on the subject could be summarized thusly, _'What in the hell?!?!'_

'_OH CRAP I'M GONNA DIE!!'_ Was Grayson's only thought… right before his head flew from his shoulders and towards the structure.

Duncan quickly spun around when he heard something hit the ground. As he did he noticed something very peculiar. He noticed that Grayson was gone and over near the building a man stood holding a head.

"Ah alas poor Grayson. I knew him well, Duncan. There be the lips that have cursed me every day since his birth." The figure then sighed and continued "To bad the teme deserved it." he said right before Punting the head over one of the mounds.

" what are you…" Duncan started to say before noticing the Grayson's body and that the quickening was starting.

"This is your final test. Good luck sochi. I hope you stay pure" The figure then disappeared to parts unknown. Duncan then received everything Grayson ever learned experienced and practiced… and some minor personality traits. Let us hope he was ready for it.

^Paris outside a cathedral^

A man with dark hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a trench coat Cautiously approached the gates of the cathedral. As he approached a priest came out, saw him, shouted the strangers name, then ran forward to embrace him.

"Duncan my friend." Said the monk as he embraced our noble adventurer. "I heard from Victor Paulis. He's told me what you've done."

Sighing Duncan said, "Yes Grayson won't be bothering him anymore."

The monk was saddened by the news. Deciding to forget about the past for now he told Duncan, "He was once my closest friend on earth." As he was about to ask if Duncan was ok he was stopped by the man himself.

"That was before you met Naruto wasn't it, Darius?" Duncan asked looking warily at Darius.

"So you met father huh?" Darius asked trying to gather his wits again.

"Can the act Darius… we both know you're on the council of light." Duncan further explained causing Darius start worrying.

"The only way to be told of the council is to be put on it. So my friend who are you replacing?" Darius asked knowing this was the only way to seem calm about this change of events.

"You… my 'friend'. Naruto has known about you returning to your old ways for a century." Duncan said backing up a pace. "How could you, Darius? How could you stop listening to your own teachings?"

"Easily… little one I was contacted by your enemies. Even now I see one of their agents every week. I guess now that I am discovered I must leave. …Very well then take your girl and the young one." Darius said. After pausing a moment he spoke again "But know this my friend you a war is coming… one that even Naruto won't be able to survive. Now begone… I must make my preparations to travel."

"Darius, as much as it pains me to say… the next time we meet I will kill you."

"Likewise young one. See you in a decade." Then he turned and went back in to the chapel to retrieve Tessa and Richie.

2 minutes later both came outside greeting Duncan.

"Good to see you old man." Richie said grinning like a fool.

"welcome to Paris dear." Tessa said. She would have said more but Duncan had grabbed them both by a hand and pulled them behind him as he walked away for the cathedral.

"Duncan… dude what are you doing? Don't you want to see your pal Darius." Richie asked while trying not to trip.

"No and we must get as far away from Paris as soon as possible. It is no longer safe for us." Duncan said as they stopped after walking two blocks. He then signaled a cab going back the way they had walked.

"But Duncan…" Tessa started to say.

"not right now… all I can say is Darius isn't who he appears to be. He's returned to how he was over 2000 years ago. To the international airport cabbie and hurry." (**AN:** This last line should be French but my translator is busted… it's always something)

"But I don't understand Duncan. You must be wrong he was nothing but kind and helpful to us." Tessa said still not ready to believe him on this. Meanwhile Richie was panicking after what Duncan had said about Darius returning to normal.

"Tessa I trust my source… it's my father that told me."

"What?" said Richie whose brain was ready to reboot under the pressure of so much new information.

"But Duncan you don't have a father." Tessa said still struggling to understand.

"Tessa… Richie… please just go with me on this. I will explain everything later?" Duncan said looking at each in turn.

After about a minute Richie spoke up. "Fine Mac. I trust you."

"Thanks Richie. What about you Tess? Will you trust me too?"

"Fine Duncan but it had better be a good reason." She said glaring at him. "I liked that Job I got."

_^Airport terminal^_

"It will by mind blowing dear… I found out Darius is not the oldest Immortal around. There are Immortals from 7000 years ago. And not only are they EXTREMELY powerful they are Good as well. They are also the first to every become Immortal." Duncan said practically glowing. "I will introduce you to them later. For now we must flee the city."

That info was the straw that broke the camels back for Richie. The possibility of seeing the first immortals was to big an idea for him. So being very smart he put his head backed against the headrest and fainted.

Tessa chose to just ponder on what she had just heard and said, "fine Duncan allow me time to think you've given me a headache."

"Sorry dear. Don't worry we'll be safe when we're on the plane." Duncan said in a soothing voice. "Rest until then."

"Very well… wake me when we are to board." she said as she leaned back in the chair and glared at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow when we arrive in Baltimore. I will finally hear the rest of the story from Naruto.' Was the last thought Duncan had before the author decided to quit for chapter.

**AN: **Sorry for the end but I couldn't take it anymore… I hate it when dialogue stops the action so I'm sorry for that last section. Now I will not start writing the next update Until next week because I'm busy until then… Gomen-nasai. So until about Monday two weeks from now, Take luck. Take luck and care I mean take care of the luck. Errrr take care of the luck that you might have if you have luck take it and care for it. Take luck care of in it if you take all care of it. I mean… you know what forget it just forget it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brian Regan's sketches either. - Ja ne.


	5. Half a chapter: Omake with Plot

**AN:** Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen. I had a cold all week and didn't feel up to writing… this chapter probably shows that, But I'll have you know that even though I wasn't in a writing mood I did endeavor to write something related to the plot… this wasn't planned but hopefully it'll be funny. The next chapter will be out when I am no longer bored. Seeing as that is the only thing stopping me right now. So until then I just ask you cause no problems. Ja ne.

* * *

_^Somewhere in Rome around dinnertime^_

Sitting outside a café is a black haired man. Reading his copy of the New York Times. If only someone had been paying attention they would have seen that it was dated just 2 hours ago. As he reads he comes across the personal section and, always interested in laughing at others stupidity in try to find a 'life partner,' started to read them. Looking through and passing over the two from someone called 'Fangirl 99%, Leprechaun 1%' he comes across one reading…

"**Looking for tall dark handsome man.**

**May seem evil but really is .**(AN: that is intentional)

**Loves war games.**

**And isn't as hard to find as Carmen Sandiego.**

**Preferably from Rome.**

**Would love to sit and chat.**

**- You're Foxy Friend"**

Sighing deeply he folds his newspaper to just shut, then folds it in width, and then down the middle, careful at all times to keep it in precise lines. Then moving it to the center of the café's table he stands up setting some odd green currency and then, with the passing breeze, disappears. Along with a blonde who happened to be watching from the roof of a building nearby.

_

* * *

_

^Somewhere else in Rome^

The same dark haired man is walking along. As he approaches a bench where a blonde man is sitting he says, "You know you didn't need to put a genjutsu over my paper. I already knew you were there. After all you can't hide a signature that large."

The blonde man just chuckled before responding, "But it was funny huh?"

Sighing the taller of the two said, "you listen to Gabriel Inglecias to much. Now what did you want Naruto?"

"Oh not much Sasuke." Naruto said humming to himself and looking towards the sky. "I just happened to see you and wanted to say hi. So… HI!!!" he finished grinning brightly and waving at Sasuke.

"You interrupted my morning rituals just to say, HI?" Sasuke asked shocked at Naruto's audacity.

"Yes." Responded the blonde grinning. "That and to tell you two things. First, that you can have Darius now he's outlived his usefulness I have found my next strongest son and he is not as easily corrupted. And second, I found Carmen Sandiego yesterday."

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke asked, "How did you find her? I got the prerelease version of Where in the World is Carmen and I still haven't found her… in over ten years of looking."

"Oh?" Naruto asked looking mischievous. "well it is quite easy to explain. Infact it is absurdly simple would you like to know?" Scowling Sasuke demanded the solution from him. "Ok. The solution is you can't make the permit until right before you transport to the final location or else you lose her she just wont be there. And you might remember seeing the man in a dark cloak there. He's really an Easter egg it's the creator of the game."

"Hmmm…. Very well I guess you win this round. What is your next challenge?" Sasuke said even more mad that he wasn't able to figure this simple game out.

"Oh it is quite easy… I've brought your worst foe back to life. He shall remain until you can defeat him with out cheating. This is due to seals I have placed on him. And he will always steal your Klondike bars until you defeat him." Naruto said his grin growing with each condition while Sasuke's smirk changed to a look of absolute horror. "And finally I already beat him… good luck Teme you're gonna need it."

"You wouldn't… you couldn't…. you shouldn't…" Was all Sasuke could get out.

"oh I did… OI LOG COME OUT HERE AND SAY HI TO YOU"RE OLD FRIEND!!!" With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke and when it cleared there was a log… with a half eaten Klondike bar taped to it along with 5 sticks of pocky. Also, for some strange reason it had a nose and was wearing sunglasses.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"That's right Sasuke he brought me back to possess the log." the Log seemed to speak. Though even the author is unsure as to how. "How will you defeat me now that I posses unlimited power. Let me demonstrate. FEAR MY MIGHTY SUMMONS… BAHUMET."

* * *

^_Somewhere in France^_

A familiar blonde grinned and put in his Ipod's head phones as he said, "Damn I'm good." He then pressed play and started dancing away down the street listening to Rockapella.


	6. Chapter 4

1st AN: sorry for taking so long to update. Things just kept coming up. Such as work so I could raise money to go to AMA 2009, then AMA 2009, then packing for EFY and then EFY. Anyway it has been a long and hectic month so all I ask for is forgiveness and understanding maybe a little money ^_^. So I could go to Otakon… but I doubt you'd all pay me for that. Anyway on with the show.

2nd AN: it's been… looks at calendar… a really long time… I think I better sit down and write. I'm sorry if it is utter crap but I'm having a bit of a slump with no desire to write and no negative or positive emotions to channel into it this is gonna be pretty … for lack of a better word, lame.

_^Traveling^_

After landing in the New York airport Duncan then took them to a plane heading for Newark. They then stayed on the plane for the next stop at Richmond. Then they left the airport though Richie and Tessa were confused they didn't remain so for long as Duncan brought them back through security and then went to gate A4 to board a plane that would take them to BWI Airport.

When Tessa, Richie, and Duncan then arrived at BWI their plane was directed to gate C10. Tessa and Richie then followed Duncan towards the terminal then into a cab. Telling the cabbie to take them to a bus terminal or somewhere they could get a ride to Fredericksburg, VA. After finding out it would be easier to take the bus to Washington then a _train_ to Fredericksburg as it is faster and cheaper he told the cabbie to take them to the bus station.

Arriving at terminal he directed them to a bench while he took care of the _arrangement_. Then they got on the bus to Washington. After more hours of waiting then traveling they finally arrive in Fredericksburg. Having decided they were to get a room that night and then continue this adventure the following morning.

^_the next morning_^

Tessa was the first to wake up noticing Duncan and Richie weren't in the room she got up redressed in the clothes she had worn the previous day. Then exiting the room she looked for them as she went around to the open air stair well on the front of the building she saw them coming up the stairs. Rushing over she asked, "Where have you two been."

Richie was the one that answered. "Tessa… Duncan was giving me some shocking news… I'll be in the room."

Tessa was shocked. 'I've seen Richie so… so silent. …Duncan what did you tell him?"

Looking her straight in the eyes he responded, "The Truth." and that was it he turned around again and walked away telling her to come with him to breakfast, or else they were gonna miss it.

_^2 weeks later^_

They had finally settled down in small out of the way town in Virginia named Richmond. Ok, so it wasn't that small or out of the way but who cares really? Next they started to look for a way to settle down and blend into the background of the city. After settling in an area around some large chapel of some sort. Tessa got a job at an art gallery in the upper section of the city. Richie was next to get a job… actually getting two so he could support himself the first at the local Chick-Fil-A the second being a job at the Wal*Mart leading to 64. Duncan has had no luck in finding a place of employment.

So we pick up our latest section of the story following him around the lonely streets of Mechanicsville. Realizing even his large bank account is not gonna be able to support them indefinitely; he has been trying, fruitlessly, to locate a place of employment. However, for the 12th time he has been drawn to an empty building not far from Richie's second job. Looking into it he was reminded of how similar it was to the size of a standard martial arts dojo in Meiji era Japan. _'well it couldn't hurt to check how much it is.'_ was his thought while going over to the sales slip and after writing the name and number of the sales company he left to travel back to his latest home.

The next day after Tessa and Richie left for work he went back to his and Tessa's room and dug around in his jackets pockets for the paper from yesterday. After he had requested the info be faxed to him he sat down to wait. After starting to review a GO game between himself and an old friend the phone rang. It rang 8 times before switching to fax and then printing several pages of documents. He still waited till he was done with the review before sighing, standing, and unhappily walking over to the fax machine to check on the information he wanted.

First thing is he found out how big it was, second who the previous owners were, and then how much it was. Taking one look at the price before continuing he did a doublw take before saying out loud, "crap… I spent all this time thinking it was gonna be way to much, and it's only $8K. … YES! I can open a dojo this is gonna be fun I love torturing… I mean teaching the idiots that come there to learn how to trash people."

With his new plan set into action he purchased the building and had the company take care of the changes he wanted done to it. Let's come back when it is done with it's remodeling.

AN: well… I did tell you it'd be crap… but hey I tried. Hopefully I'll be able to correct it in the coming chapters. Up next a visit from our favorite Samurai… I'll give you a hint he was one of the models and he is known for his cross shaped scar. Oh and you may not like how I'm gonna portray him… just know he is neither a Rurouni or a Hitokiri… unless he fights and then it's a toss up.

Oh, before I forget, two things I must add. First, how many of would like to see Omake chapters more often. Second, I know nothing about dealing with buying a commercial building so deal with it.

Any input you give now improves the current and later chapters.

AN2: I am moving to Yourfanfiction dot com until I see FF dot net Apologize for the shit that has happened. June 4th 2012 they announced they would finally back up their MA clause. While I have no problem with that I do have a problem with them destroying stories by deleting them from existence. Fellow Authors have lost Years worth of work and I will not stand by and all our admins to gain from that kind of behavior. I hope you will join us on URFF and on Yourfanfiction dot chatango dot com (We plan to hold weekly meetings, every Friday, for sharing fanfiction faves.).


End file.
